


sweet dreams are made of this

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strange doesn't really know how to cope with crushes.  ((super short drabble))aka. Stephen and Tony make out.





	sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> yooo... I've never posted before... be gentle with me ; _;
> 
> this is rly rly short. and i wrote this at 2am instead of studying. yay ironstrange!
> 
> criticism is highly appreciated, since english isn't my native language :D

Tony Stark. 

 

It rolls off his tongue so smoothly, like honey dripping from his mouth. He catches himself muttering his name several times in a day. He catches himself daydreaming about him. His appearance, his matter-of-factly attitude, his endless supply of snark. Strange could relate to him in a way. 

 

It was like catching his own reflection in a mirror. Albeit shorter and much, much cuter.

 

Strange doesn't sugar coat facts, especially when they're so blatantly obvious, that he doesn't deny that Tony Stark is always on his mind; thinking how Stark would look in various, various situations, lewd or not.

 

Does it count as narcissistic when you love and wish to fuck a reflection of yourself although it's in a different body? And actually an entirely different person?

 

Probably, in some alternate universe. 

 

That doesn't stop Strange from tongue-fucking Tony Stark's mouth though. It feels like heaven, red wine and a hint of cinammon. Or was it? Strange doesn't care. It just tastes absolutely perfect to him nonetheless.

 

Stark roughly grabs at Strange's smooth hair, messing it up and leaving scarlet marks on his scalp. God, it feels so good. It's as though he's getting electric shocks running straight to his cock.

 

Strange pushes Stark to the wall with a thud, allowing further access into his God forbidden mouth. Stark flinches a bit at the impact but shows no sign of pain. More like the opposite, if the legs wrapping around Strange's midsection were any indication. Strange palms Stark's ass to hold him up and fondles him slowly on the cheeks.

 

Stark moans into the kiss, grinds his hips into Strange's, and fuck, those combinations were unleashing something in Strange he thought he never had.

 

They both pull back, their mixed fluids connecting their lips together in a thin line. Stark's lips were bruised and swollen velvet. It's a nice look on him. Strange thinks he himself doesn't look any better, either. Stark grips onto his shoulders (when did those get there?), preparing to move and probably forget this ever happened. Stark barely stands on his two feet and leans into Strange's personal space before he speaks.

 

"Doctor, you.. have the ability to use magic.. yeah?" Strange keeps getting distracted by those sinful scarlet lips to focus on whatever Stark's saying. 

 

"Uh, yeah," Duh, Sorcerer Supreme, Strange thinks. He quirks an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. 

 

"I need you to.." he gasps out, out of breath or in arousal, Strange tries to connect the dots in his head but-

 

Stark grabs Strange's hands, taking him by surprise and-

 

Oh, God, Stark's going to be the death of him.

 

Stark brings Strange's hand to his ass, purposely rubbing and grinding back on his fingers. Strange could practically make out the shape of his ass. Stark groans out in frustration.

 

"Ngh, fuck, can you like- ah- summon some magical lube or something?" he doesn't stop moving. "Fuck, Strange, I need- I need it-" he leans in closer to Strange, nuzzling his neck. He bites lightly, leaving tiny, pink marks on the pale skin. 

 

"Stephen, I want you," he breathes out a breath of air against his neck. It sends chills as well as a pulse of arousal coursing through his body.

 

Strange.. Well, let's just say, Tony Stark's screams of pleasure were truly as sweet as honey dripping from his  
mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> that was abrupt huh,, criticism highly appreciated, thank you


End file.
